


Always

by Ace_superhero



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kalex, Sister love, Soulmates, romantic kalex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_superhero/pseuds/Ace_superhero
Summary: Alex will always be Kara's protector - always.This is a rewrite of 2x07 where Kara and Mon-el were captured by Cadmus.  Instead of Jeremiah saving them, Alex came to rescue instead.  Don't worry, there isnt much Mon-el in this story.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> A Alex and Kara story that no one asked for but me! I have this idea of an injured Alex and Kara looking after her. 
> 
> English is not my first language so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Oh, and it's my first time writing Kalex, so please be gentle with me. :)

"Wow wow wow, look who is here!" A familiar tall brunette woman scrolled into the room casually, looking between Supergirl and Mon-el. "Aren't you two cosy!" She said sarcastically.

"Who are you?" Supergirl stared back, in her superhero pose, at this mysterious woman who she saw at Lena's office before.

"I am Lillian Luthor, the head of Cadmus." She smirked. 

"I have seen you before at Lena's office, what were you doing with Lena?" Supergirl asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I was going to ask you the same question. What were you doing in my daughter's office?" Lillian replied with a question with the same smirk on her face. 

"Does she know that her mother is the head of an evil organisation?" Supergirl was getting worried now.

"It doesn't matter what she thinks of me. What's important is that she doesn't get corrupted by a super who she thinks could be friends, only to be betrayed by your kind. Like my beloved son- Lex. Your cousin befriended him, tricking him into believing that they were best friends then BOOM! Superman put him in jail for life! For LIFE!! Your kind is the worst, who pretend to have better moral high grounds than us, humans. And that's why I need to save humans by eradicating all aliens." Lilian said with disdain in her voice. 

"What do you want from me?" Supergirl held her head high, trying not to be affected by her words. 

"I have seen you solar flare when you fight the red tornado. I want you to be human for me for a little while. I have designed this helmet to absorb your radiation to replicate a solar flare." She held out a helmet for Supergirl to see. 

"Why would I do that for you? I am Supergirl and you can't hurt me." Supergirl sneered.

"Because if you don't do it, you little Daximite friend here may get a little taste of lead." The devil replied. 

"Don't do it supergirl!" Mon-el shouted. 

*Bang* Lillian fired a shot at Mon-el's leg. He fell in an instant. 

Mon-el cried in pain, holding his injured leg on the floor. 

"Stop, I will do it." Supergirl charged to the side of the cage to try stop them from hurting Mon-el even more. 

"That's a good girl." Lillian motioned a guard to open the door and passed the helmet to Supergirl. 

Supergirl knew it was a trap but she didn't want Mon-el to die, no matter how much of an idiot he was. She thought whatever they wanted from her, she could deal with it later. 

She emptied all her solar power into the helmet, feeling her power drained out of her swiftly. Alex was the last thought she had in her mind before she fell to the ground. _S_ _orry, Alex, I love you._

A couple of guards picked her up from the floor on Lillian's signal and dragged her to another room. 

She tried to struggle but got punched in her guts a couple of times, knocking the wind out of her. An elbow connected to her jaw and then another punch busted her lips. She had never felt so much pain in her time on Earth. She wanted to cry but she wouldn't give them the satisfaction to know that they were hurting her badly. So she held back her tears and bit down into her busted lips. She tasted her own blood for the first time, it tasted like copper. 

*Fuck, it hurt so bad. How did Alex endure this kind of pain all the time, she wondered. She was always bruised and injured after her missions. Kara has a new level of admiration for her sister. The sister who always protect her, no matter what it cost her.* 

_Alex, please find me soon._ She prayed silently in her head. 

****************************

"Kara is missing!! How could you not notice sooner, you dumb ass." Alex muttered under her breath, berating herself for being such a bad sister. 

"Agent Danvers, this is not the time to blame yourself. Focus on the mission." The voice of reasoning came from Jonn via her ear piece. 

"Yes sir. I am about to go into Cadmus facilities." Alex replied 

"Wait for your backup Agent, this is an order!" Jonn barked into her ear. 

"There is no time, sir. I am going in, turning comms off." Alex switched her ear piece off before Jonn could reply. 

Alex went ballistic when she found out that Kara's tracker was showing that she was in a location that was owned by Lillian Luthor. It didn't take a genius to put 2 and 2 together that Kara was taken by Cadmus. 

Alex anticipated kryptonite in the facilities as that's the only reason why Kara would be captured. 

"Wait for me Kara, I am coming." Alex whispered, hoping that somehow Kara could hear her.

Luckily Lena sent her the blueprint of the warehouse an hour ago. She memorised it and was sweeping through the rooms methodically, hoping that she wouldn't run into any armed guards. 

**************************************************************************

Some time later, Lillian managed to draw some blood from Supergirl and had a couple of guards throw her back like garbage into the cell next to Mon-el. They roughed her up a little bit on the way too. 

She coughed some blood out and sat up in pain. With laboured breath, she leaned back against the metal bars of the cage.

"Supergirl, are you ok?" Mon-el crawled closer towards Supergirl. 

"I am scared. I have never felt so much pain before." Supergirl turned her head to face Mon-el, she wiped the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand. "If anything happens to me, please tell Alex that I love her and tell her to live the rest of her life on her own terms. Tell her that I wasn't scared." She gave him a weak smile. 

"Well, if you see her, you can tell her that I was really scared." Mon-el chuckled. Supergirl smiled weakly at him. At least he was honest, she thought. 

She closed her eyes to rest her battered body. 

*************************************************************************

Alex got lucky initially, she managed to knock down a few guards before they discovered her. She ran and hid into an empty room. A couple of guards came in, Alex quickly disarmed the first one but she got kicked in the ribs and lost her footing when the second guard hit her. She heard a crack and fell backwards a couple of steps. Adrenaline was coursing through her body and she hadn't registered any pain yet, she pushed herself away from the wall she hit and lifted up her gun to shoot a guard down. 

The other guard who she disarmed initially pulled out his combat knife and managed to slice her right arm open causing her to drop her gun. On reflection, Alex's left hand drawed her combat knife out from her waist belt and plunged her knife into the guard's stomach. The guard collapsed to the ground holding his stomach. Alex quickly escaped the room to continue her search. 

She cut her sleeve out to turn it into a bandage for her right arm, although the blood was still seeping through the fabric.

After encountering a few more guards, Alex picked up a few more bruises and cuts on the way before where Kara and Mon-el were kept. Unfortunately for Alex, her bullets were out and there were two more guards in the room to get past before she could get Kara out from her metal cage. 

"Alex!! Be careful!!" Supergirl perked up from her tired state and saw in horror that the two guards were pointing their gun at her. 

Alex's blood was dripping from her early knife wound and she got another flesh wound on her other arm. 

She shouted back at Supergirl, "Hey I am here now. I will open the gate for you after I kill these two **shortly**." She shot her a quick confidence smile. 

Then holding both of her hands up, she turned her attention to the two guards who were a foot taller than her still with guns in their hands, "Hey, you two, are you so scared of a woman that you need to point your gun at me? Are you too chicken to fight me in hand to hand combat?" She challenged them with her signature cocky smile. 

The two guards looked at each other and laughed, "She doesn't think we can win? She must have lost so much blood that she has lost her mind too! Let's show her what we have got." One guard said to another. 

They both lowered their guns and raised their fist into a fighting stance. Alex mirrored their stance, ready for their attack. They both striked at the same time, Alex managed to dodge them and swipe their legs off the ground. It is clear that Alex had much superior fighting skills than these goonies, but that didn't calm Kara's nerves. Alex was still fighting two grown men. Kara couldn't help but admire how her sister moved against those two, she seemed so effortless in keeping them at bay. Alex kicked one of them while they were down and the other guard pulled his knife out from the side of his boot and took a wide swing at Alex's legs. Alex jumped away from it but still caught the tip of the knife, causing her to lose her footing. Another guard pulled her other leg and slammed her hard on the floor.

"Alex! Alex!" Supergirl was screaming her head off seeing her sister being beaten up. 

Alex scrambled towards the guard on the floor, managed to pull out his gun from his holster and shot him in the chest. She shot the remaining guard in the head before he could even yank his gun out. 

Alex stumbled a few quick steps towards Supergirl's cage. "Hold on, I will get you out." She breathed out and took out a small electronic device from one of her pockets on her combat trousers. She hovered the device on the gate panel and it clicked open. 

Alex rushed in to check on Supergirl. She holds her face in her hand "I'm here, I am here now. I got you. I got you, **always**." She rested her head lightly on Supergirl's for a moment. Kara missed the contact as soon as Alex pulled back and opened Mon-el's cage.

"Thank God you are here Alex!! I can see why Kara loves you so much." Kara gave her a death stare and Alex blushed slightly, then Mon-el dropped to the ground. 

"Oh shit, his lead bullet must be poisoning him, Alex." Supergirl explained to Alex. 

"We need to get his bullet out then, help me hold his leg up. This will hurt. SORRY." Without the right equipment, Alex dug her figures into the wound and pulled out the bullet with brute force. 

"OMG, Alex!!!" Mon-el screamed in agony. "I said SORRY already." Alex pulled his belt off his trousers and used it to tie his wound up temporarily. 

"Let's get out of here. Can you use your superspeed?" Alex helped Mon-el up before grabbing Supergirl by the waist and helping her escape this hell hole.

"I.. I can't, they made me solar flare." Supergirl replied in a quiet voice.

"What? I am going to kill them all." Alex gritted her teeth. 

"No, let's get out of here. We don't know how many people they have." Supergirl put an arm on her sister's shoulder to calm her down. 

"Fine, but it's not over yet." Alex directed them towards the exit.

Kara looked up at her sister who was now laser focused on guiding them out. She felt safe now. Even though she could feel the pain in her body, her heart was full of love for this woman. Her protector as always. Alex noticed the stupid smile on her face.

"What's so funny? We are in danger." Alex frowned, glancing over her sister.

"Nothing, I am just glad that I have you. My protector." Kara leaned more closely towards Alex. 

"Silly girl, just get out of here first!" Alex ruffled up Kara's hair. 

"Hey, that hurts! I dont have my powers." Kara yelped.

"Sorry!" 

Alex switched on her ear piece back. "Jonn, I got Supergirl and Mon-el. Where is the back up?" 

"We are outside, waiting for your signal, Agent. Once you are out, head back to your vehicle and we will take care of the rest. Over." 

"Great, we are coming out now." Alex spoke to the ear piece. 

All three of them ran and stumbled out of the place as quickly as they could under their current exhausted state. Once they were cleared, they sped away in Alex's SUV. 

Jonn and the team sweep the compound after they left but they couldn't find Lillian Luthor nor any traces of other aliens. But they got Supergirl back so Alex counted this as a win in her book. Nothing is more important than Kara, nothing. 

Alex drove them to DEO med bay and Doctor Hamilton treated their wounds properly. Even though Kara has been recharged under the sunbed, her powers will take some time to come back. But at least her bruises have recovered and she no longer felt any pain. 

Alex was covered in various bandages and had her ribs wrapped up to avoid further damages. She insisted on going home to recover instead of staying at the DEO for observation. So they compromised, Doctor Hamilton would only release her if someone could look after her for the night, Naturally, Kara volunteered to take her back to her loft so she could look after her big sister, who was hurt because of her. 

************

"Kara, I am fine!! I swear that I can look after myself." Alex didn't want Kara to fuss over her. Kara made her stay in her bed and bring her soup and dinner in bed.

"Stop fussing Alex, if it wasn't me then you wouldn't get hurt... " Kara was tearing up, looking up at how many bandages Alex had on her, in addition to her cracked ribs. 

"Hey, hey, Kara, look at me. This is not your fault. If you want to blame someone, blame Lillian Luthor, blame Cadmus but not you. It's my choice to protect you. No one is forcing me to do it. I want to protect you because I love you Kara. Do you understand, I love you so much." Alex pinched Kara's cute little nose playfully. 

"I love you too Alex, let me take care of you please." She used her best puppy dog eyes and pout on her. Alex was a goner for sure. 

"Come on, open your mouth." Alex rolled her eyes but obeyed without another word. She actually secretly enjoyed the attention Kara was showering her. Alex wasn't sure if Kara knew she was in love with her rather than love her as a sister. Alex was sure that she had been in love with her since they were young. How could she not love this goddess, how could anyone not love her. She had seen how Mon-el looked at her and it pained her to see that she could lose Kara to that idiot. 

************************************************************************

After dinner, Alex and Kara rested peacefully in comfortable silence in Kara's bed. Lying next to each other on their backs, touching shoulder to shoulder. 

"Alex?" Kara whispered in a hush voice. Kara rotated slightly to look at Alex, with just a bedside lamp on, Alex's features were glowing slightly in Kara's eyes. 

"Em?" Alex replied sleepily. Alex turned her head to find the clear blue eyes gazing into her brown eyes, searching for answers. 

"Before today, I didn't know that you were in such pain when you were injured. Is being human so painful?" Kara asked, her fingers slowly tracing Alex's bandages on her upper arm lightly. 

"I.. " Alex stopped and shook her head. "Actually it doesn't matter, the pain doesn't bother me as long as you are fine." Alex cupped Kara's face with her palm, stroking her face gently with her thumb. She tried to sit up but winced in pain. Kara tenderly pushed her back to bed and pushed herself up more instead. 

"I didn't know that you suffered that much because of me. In high school, you protected me from bullies, punching them and breaking your wrist. You took so many punches for me since I became Supergirl. Alex, promise me that you will stop protecting me please. Promise me please. I can't stand you getting hurt anymore." Kara was tearing up again, she put a hand over Alex's.

Alex smiled sweetly before explaining her thoughts to her sister, "Protecting you is never a question, Ka. Protecting you is in my DNA. listen, I will always protect you, no matter what." She stated firmly. 

"Why? I am an alien and I am not even your real sister..." It was barely a whisper. Kara needed to know why she was so lucky to have someone who was willing to risk her life to protect her, in an alien planet. 

"You literally fell out of the sky into my lap. I think it's fate. My little alien. I can't live without you." She confessed.

"And I can't live without you too, Al." Kara rested her forehead on Alex's and moved both her hands up her neck, holding them close. 

"Then we will live for each other." Alex closed her eyes, enjoying their closeness. Alex was intoxicated by Kara's sweet scent, she smelled like coconut shampoo. Her hair was resting on her face partially. 

Kara rubbed her nose with Alex, and slowly caressed her face with her nose tip. She placed her lips at the corner of her mouth slowly, afraid that Alex might pull away. But she didn't. 

Alex's heart beat was pounding quickly in her ears, she opened her eyes to see if Kara kissed her by mistake. But all she could see was hopeful eyes on her, holding a breath waiting for a reaction from her. Alex did not think in a million years that Kara would replicate her feelings for her.

"I love you, my alien." Alex grinned before she dived in to capture Kara's lips again, ignoring her ribs' violet protest with her upward movement. 

Their first kiss was slow and tender, both women wanted to savor this moment. 

"I love you so much, human." Kara pulled back slightly to tease Alex.

"Shut up and kiss me." Alex pulled Kara's pajamas towards her and deepened their kiss. All the love they had penned up for the last 12 years was poured into a passionate kiss. 

Alex suddenly stopped kissing Kara and had a panic look on her face. "Oh fuck. How are we going to tell mom?"

Kara giggled loudly and pulled Alex back to kiss her again. 

**************************************************************************************************************

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? I can't decide it there should be a second chapter or not!


End file.
